<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right in the Kisser by Sailing the Malky Way (Fan_by_Proxy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030133">Right in the Kisser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Sailing%20the%20Malky%20Way'>Sailing the Malky Way (Fan_by_Proxy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinks of the Night [2020 prompt list] [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Facials, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Strauss is a bad partner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Sailing%20the%20Malky%20Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quickie beej sours VV's mood for the night, but not her (misplaced) desire for the Tremere Regent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maximillian Strauss/Velvet Velour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinks of the Night [2020 prompt list] [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right in the Kisser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VV sauntered into the entryway, a firm grip on the collar of her coat. “<em>Max</em>.” she purred by way of greeting the ever-frosty Tremere waiting under the glow of the Tiffany ceiling lamp.</p><p>Strauss raised an eyebrow, taking in the Toreador’s ensemble. No doubt there was something salacious underneath, but the coat almost rendered her unrecognizable with its coverage. “Good, you’re here.” he said, gesturing towards the suddenly-present antechamber just off the entryway.</p><p>“Aw, you should’ve told me it was only going to be a quickie, Max.” VV pouted, even as she moved obediently towards the little room with its floor-to-ceiling shelves and red velvet couch. The carpet swallowed the sound of her heels, and she hoped it was softer than the one the Tremere had in his bedroom; <em>that</em> one always played havoc on her knees.</p><p>“Something came up after I called…would you rather I broke our date?” He asked, moving past her to sit on the couch, letting the chamber close itself. For as long as this encounter lasted, it would be their private little bubble.</p><p>“Of <em>course</em> not.” VV replied. “Especially when I went and dressed up <em>extra</em> special for you.” With that, she un-belted the coat and let it drop to the floor, holding a much-practiced pose so her goal could really take it all in. It had been tricky as hell getting the vulva tape to line up properly and stick by herself; the pasties, however, were old hat. She smiled, shifting her pose every so slightly.</p><p>“How lovely.” Strauss said flatly; of course when one went around with next-to-nothing on, the next logical step was generally-nothing-on. But he was obligated to say <em>something</em> positive. “Next time though? The collar. You know how lovely your throat looks with my collar on.”</p><p>VV giggled, touching her neck. The truth was, she didn’t <em>like</em> the kinds of collars that he did--thick, leather, more fitting for a dog than a lover--but she was glad for a compliment hidden in a request. “I promise, Max, I won’t forget next time.” VV said as she slunk the two steps to where the Tremere sat, and knelt down. She ran her hands along his thighs. “If it <em>has</em> to be fast, I bet I know what you want.”</p><p>Strauss smirked. “Take your hair down. Then you may proceed.” He didn’t give her time to do a careful job unwinding the cherry-red bun on the back of her head, instead pulling the decorative pieces out of it; a few hairs went with them but that didn’t matter. Strauss tossed them aside and roughly combed his fingers through her hair to break up the hairspray and gel.</p><p>The sultry smile never faltered, but VV did regret doing such a careful job of smoothing her hair early that evening. At least her frosty ideal was being proactive, in spite of the fact that it was supposed to be a quickie. That alone soothed her mood as she unzipped his pants and tugged at them.</p><p>Strauss lifted his hips, nodding once as acknowledgement of her admittedly keen understanding of desire. The velvet of the couch tickled his cheeks and thighs, but with his pants around his ankles, he could sit with a wider stance and give the girl more room to please him.</p><p>As soon as his thighs were spread, VV went to work. It would’ve been <em>nice</em> if he’d imbibed a little before she got there; running her lips and tongue over cold, unyielding skin was just a <em>touch</em> unsatisfying, even as his cock stiffened. After all, she’d gone and filled up <em>just </em>for this!</p><p>The Tremere closed his eyes, head falling back. He sighed as the Toreador’s warm mouth explored his length. Her tongue was lively and soft, lips skipping firmly as she bobbed her head. He grunted when the tip of her nose brushed the bottom of his shirt; it wouldn’t do to have another shirt stained by her foundation.</p><p>VV was pleased by the grunt; anything to get (and keep!) a rise out of her frosty darling. It honestly wasn’t that hard to get nose-to-belly with him, between his inclination to sprawl and the fact that he was average-from-a-different-time. <em>Not</em> that that mattered; size and satisfaction were to different topics, after all!</p><p>A thought struck Strauss, as VV continued her ministrations; a mean thought that pushed him closer to climax than her admittedly-pleasurable mouth. “I’m close, pet.” he murmured, resting his hand on the top of her head.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly the most <em>passionate</em> declaration, but she was glad to hear it; especially so soon after starting. Maybe there would be time for a little reciprocation before he had to go off and do whatever it was that <em>insisted</em> on cutting into their date night. VV made a pleased noise, opening her mouth. Her frosty magician liked to see her catch, she knew that.</p><p>Strauss wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked fast, pinching his head to move the climax along; a little pain did more for him than even the Blush the Toreador used. Her mouth was open, as he’d taught her to be in this instance…but Strauss pushed her back slightly and raised his hips as he came. He continued stroking, feeling the tension drain away as thick strings of spume streaked her face, some reaching as far as her hair and running down her cheeks and into her open mouth. He made a satisfied noise, pleased with the visual.</p><p>Years of practice kept VV from jerking out of the way or protesting, but <em>oh</em> was she unhappy! It wasn’t just that he’d come <em>all</em> over her damn face, <em>or</em> that it was probably in her <em>hair</em> now; he hadn’t even warned her that was what he wanted. She certainly wouldn’t have put as much effort into her eyeliner as she had, if she’d known this was going to be the case! The only thing that even partly made up for it was the fact that Max was smiling at her…from what she could tell with one eye closed and the other squinting.</p><p>He was, in fact, smirking. A pretty girl, on her knees, with a sticky face? It was well worth putting up with VV’s flirtations to inflict that kind of humiliation. Strauss pulled a handkerchief out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her, before standing up and sidling away to pull up his pants.</p><p>VV took the little cloth and scrubbed at her face, turning to follow his movement. “Aw…it’s already time to go?” she managed to get out levelly, hiding her irritation behind the act of cleaning up.</p><p>“I’m afraid so, my pet. It would seem the establishment of an archive in LA isn’t going as smoothly as one might think…my Childer is responsible for it, but I rather wonder if her mind isn’t…<em>distracted</em> these nights.” Strauss replied as he pulled up his pants and righted his clothes.</p><p>“Oh. So you’re going to see <em>her</em>.” VV said coolly as she got to her feet.</p><p>Strauss’ smirk deepened, and it took some effort to force it back before he could turn around to address that remark. “Do I hear notes of <em>jealousy</em>, my pet?”</p><p>“Maybe a little.” VV admitted, picking up her coat to slip it back on. “After all, you’re leaving me to go see that tall, cold thing.”</p><p>“Don’t be jealous, pet. She is to me as you are to Isaac…and it’s a matter of pride.” Isaac replied, chuckling and tweaking her chin.</p><p>She didn’t so much like the tweak, but at least it was a little extra touch for the night. “Call me?” VV said as she belted the coat, ignoring the rush of cold as their little love bubble burst and the archway to the entryway appeared.</p><p>“I will.” Strauss said carelessly, turning away. He was gone in two steps, without so much as a look back.</p><p>It would’ve been nice to ride back to Hollywood together, VV thought as she made her own exit. Then again, her mood was pretty sour, and all that extra prep to be nice and warm was about burned off. As the door closed behind her and VV took in the smoggy night air, sourness turned to pettiness, and instead of going for a cab, she started down the street. If Max was going to cut their fun short, she’d get back at him in the most diplomatic way possible: by making sure any of his little underlings peeping out the windows saw her going off to the Last Round. There was something about the dive that set Max’s teeth more on edge than the fact it was an Anarch gathering place, and she knew it…so <em>that </em>was where she was going to go, just for a little bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it obvious I'm not a fan of Strauss? Think it might be... :D </p><p>Joking aside, my personal canon for VV is that her obsession is 'being desirable', so she's hot for anyone that doesn't IMMEDIATELY want to jump her bones; hence putting up with some frankly tumblr-dom levels of BS. Side note, I know it's implied they're ACTUALLY a thing, but the opening scene in the theater does not read that way to me? She blows a kiss and he's like "Trick <i>no</i>" and turns away so...that's where I'm working from :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>